1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of static structures and more particularly to a preassembled rigid framework combining floor truss, wall, and trussed roof components into a rigid structure for light construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of trussed rafters had led to improved efficiency in roof systems while open web joists are commonly used in constructing industrial buildings. Conventional light-frame construction involves piece-by-piece onsite assembly of the various members. This involves a high degree of layout and carpentry skills involving knowledge of construction details, nails, sizes, and schedules. Work progresses in stages from floor to roof. Interior framing and bearing partitions are constructed simultaneously with exterior framing. The roof is eventually constructed and sheathed but considerable time and field labor are expended before the house is finally enclosed so that work can continue unhindered by wind, rain, or snow. Conventionally, it is then necessary to go back and cut or drill holes for electric lines, registers, etc. Duct work, plumbing, and other appurtenances are hung from the floor joists and the basement ceiling is cluttered and unsightly.
With the lightweight truss framing contemplated by the invention all frame connections would be made inplant under controlled conditions. The floors, walls, and roof would be erected onsite as an assembly by tilt-up construction methods into a unitized framework enabling the house to be quickly enclosed. Lesser skilled labor would be needed and protection from the elements is achieved in a short period of time. Ducts and other utilities can be run through passageways in the open webs of trusses thus providing a clean unobstructed basement. When box beam floor systems are used, web openings can be designed and cut in areas of low shear, thus providing passageways for utilities. Electric circuits and plumbing service lines can branch up between frames eliminating the need for drilling or dapping wall studs.
Another area involving a serious national resource waste and personal economic hardship is hurricane-caused house damage and other damage caused by natural forces. A major weakness in most conventional construction lies in the connections between foundations, floors, walls, and roofs. Because the conventional house is not positively tied together, roofs are blown off or entire houses are displaced from their foundations. The light-weight truss-framed system disclosed provides positive connections having far greater resistance to natural disasters. To the inventor's knowledge, no known effort has ever been made to tie the roof truss system, stud walls, and floor truss system together into a composite structure or unitized framework.